


Welcome Back

by across_spaceandtime



Series: Second Chances [2]
Category: Irish Actor RPF, Michael Fassbender - Fandom
Genre: F/M, the cumberbatch baby makes an appearance, this is a lot more of Ben and the reader's friendship tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 22:11:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5022457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/across_spaceandtime/pseuds/across_spaceandtime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This follows my work titled "Thinking Out Loud."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Back

**Author's Note:**

> A few people were asking for another part to the fic I wrote a couple of months back and I decided to write it. This will not be it, by the way, more are coming :)

Eight months had passed since Benedict and Sophie’s wedding day. You had finished filming Doctor Who a couple of months ago and were now showing your support for the show by watching it every Saturday and also helping the post-production department in whatever way they needed your assistance that included asking you what take had been better or which one was the one that the producers and director had agreed to use for the episode. 

Because of all the work that you had been doing and the amount of time it was taking from your free time you hadn’t been able to go see Benedict in Hamlet. And you had to. He’s your best friend and he told you he could get a ticket for you if you asked. 

The sound of your phone vibrating against your wooden night stand woke you up one Sunday morning. After two buzzes you realized it had been a text message but that didn’t mean that the person sending you it would go free from the law for waking you up. 

You rubbed your eyes slightly and picked up the phone, unlocking it and clicking on the message that appeared on the screen, it was from Benedict. 

“I’ll call you in 10.” It read. Well, now, that was just dumb. But at least he was giving you a heads up. 

You locked your phone and after a couple of minutes meditating and contemplating your life, you got up from your bed, ready to start the day. Walking up to your bathroom you picked up the dirty clothes from yesterday and placed them in the dirty clothes can behind your door. You washed your face and after you were walking back to your room, your house phone started ringing, and the identification on the phone said it was Ben. 

“Good morning, Benny Boy.” You greeted him.

“Good morning, (Nickname) Girl.” He replied. 

“Eh… doesn’t sound as good as Benny Boy.” You joked. 

“Well, I can’t call you that because your name isn’t Ben, now can I?” Benedict questioned. 

“True, true. How are you, anyway?” 

“I’m good, busy, tired but good. And you? When did you come back from Cardiff?”

“The father life suits you well, Benedict. I’m pretty much the same as you and I came back on August but had been busy with post-production stuff, haven’t really had a day off until today.” 

“Really? Wow... –wait, are you free this week?” He asked. 

“Depends, which day?” You replied with a question as you walked around your flat, looking for your agenda. 

“Tuesday.” 

“Um… let me check…” You hummed while browsing through your purse and finally finding it. You checked the day and smiled. “I’m free! It’s a miracle from the heavens.” You heard Ben laugh on the other end of the line. 

“That’s great. Sophie and I want to have you over for breakfast, if you’d like.”

“Yeah sure. Haven’t seen you guys in ages. I mean, I’ve seen pictures of you on the internet and the news but you know…” 

“Yeah, I know… you’ve been busy and we’ve been busy as well… busy lives we have.” 

“You are busier than I am, that’s for sure.”

“A little, maybe.” You heard a small cry coming from his end.

“Oh my god, was that your baby?” You asked, excited.

“Yeah. I should go feed him since is my turn…” 

“Go ahead, buddy. I’ll see you on Tuesday.”

“Tuesday at 10:00am, is that alright?” 

“I’ll be there.” 

“Okay, see you.”

“Bye.”

Both of you hung up and you decided to do some cleaning around your flat. It was a Sunday so it was a lazy day in a few words. Monday came in and you had to go to the office to help with post production matters. There, you were intercepted by Steven Moffat who told you that he was giving you the whole week free and that someone else would be filling in from Wednesday to next Monday. You raised your eyebrow at such sentence but you knew that Benedict probably had something to do with it, you didn’t questioned Moffat, though, you were tired and in need for sleep. 

You went back to your flat, checked and readjusted your schedule and after doing your other daily activities you started catching up on Netflix until your eyes gave up and closed late at night. 

~~~~

Waking up to the sound of the alarm, you grabbed your clothes you had prepared to take breakfast with the Cumberbatch family and went into the shower. After a whole hour of get cleaned and getting ready, make up and everything, you rode your car to Benedict and Sophie’s new home; you couldn’t deny that you felt very happy and excited because you would be meeting their baby. 

After knocking the door and hearing a ‘Coming!’ and a few footsteps, you saw Benedict in front of you. 

“Hey!” Benedict exclaimed bringing you into an embrace.

“Hi!” You replied excited and hugged him back. You separated from each other. “I brought some orange juice, didn’t want to show up empty-handed.” You smiled and Ben took the bottle from your hand.

You walked into the house, really liking the way it had been decorated. Clearly, Sophie had been the one deciding where everything would be because if it had been Ben… it would probably be in a whole lot different colours that didn’t even fit. 

Benedict walked you to the dining room where Sophie was setting the table and you quickly said hello to each other and you started helping her out. Benedict said he would be right back. 

“Your house is lovely, Sophie!” You said, looking around the room. 

“Thank you, sweetheart. Surprisingly, Benedict helped a lot with the decoration…”

“Really?” You asked and she nodded her head; smiling. 

“I heard my name, what are you two talking about?” Benedict walked into the room, carrying something or someone on his arms. 

“Oh my god!” You squealed at the sight of your best friend holding his baby. You knew how much he had wanted to have a family all these years and you were so happy one of his dreams was being fulfilled. Sophie laughed at your reaction and so did Benedict. “Is that…”

“Christopher, yes.” Benedict said stopping next to you so you could see the little human. 

“He’s so small.” You said almost in a whisper, looking at the little guy and playing with his tiny hand.

“Well… he is baby-sized, you know…” Ben replied and you gave him a look which he laughed at. “You wanna hold him?” Your eyes widened and you looked at Sophie.

“He asked you, not me.” Sophie replied with a small chuckle. 

“I don’t—I’m not…” You mumbled but Sophie motioned for you to sit in one of the chairs, so that you were more comfortable holding the baby if you didn’t trust yourself enough with him. 

“Just put your arms like I have mine and I’ll give him to you, alright?” Ben asked and after doing what he said, he slowly moved Christopher from laying on his arms to yours. 

You smiled down at the baby you were holding in your arms; he wasn’t even that small but he’s so cute and fragile. His eyes opened just slightly and he looked at you. 

“Hey, little guy.” You said with a soft smile as you played with one of his hands, since he was holding your finger. Benedict and Sophie just stared at you and their baby, bonding, clearly Christopher had liked you, you probably had amazed him, ‘new face!’ his brain thought. 

Half an hour later, the three of you were in your chairs and were eating and the Cumberbatch baby was on his stroller, sleeping. 

“So… you never told us what happened with Michael.” Benedict said with a smirk before taking a bite of the pancake on his plate.

“You never really asked…” You replied with the same smirk. 

“Do you remember what happened?” Sophie asked and you nodded but at the same time shook your head. “Not exactly?” To that question you nodded. 

“As you guys know, I got drunk at your wedding.” They nodded their heads. “Sorry if I embarrassed you, I didn’t mean to.” You apologized and they shook their heads. 

“Michael was basically around you the whole night to keep you from doing embarrassing things, trust us. We witnessed.” Ben commented and then motioned for you to continue. 

“I remember going to the hotel… Michael being there with me and the next thing I know it was morning and Michael was next to me.” 

“Did you two…?” Sophie asked. 

“No!” You replied. “I asked him if we had, but he told me that we hadn’t. So we really just slept together as in just slept. And I trust Michael so, I know he wasn’t lying.”

“And… are you two back together or?” Benedict questioned. 

“We’ve been talking. We’ve been busy with work. Work is what drove us apart the first time, so now we’re just talking, not every day but yeah.” You said. 

“You looked very cute dancing together at our wedding.” Sophie commented and you blushed slightly. 

“You know, as a best friend, I should probably say ‘don’t go back to your ex’ or something like that, but Michael isn’t your ex, he’s your ex ex, if that even makes sense… so if you want to go back and date him at some point, you have my blessing.” Benedict said and you chuckled. 

“Thank you, guys.” You replied. 

“Also… you’re coming to watch me play Hamlet this Friday.” Benedict said, taking out a ticket from his shirt pocket and giving it to you. 

“You had something to do with Moffat giving me the week off, didn’t you?” You squinted your eyes at him, taking the ticket from his hand. Benedict just smiled widely. 

~~~~

Friday came and you were getting ready to go watch Benedict play Hamlet at the Barbican Centre. You knew he was going to be fantastic, you have tried not to read many reviews because even when you knew the play, you didn’t want to get others’ opinion on your mind and wanted to have your own but you knew that your best friend was an incredible actor and just knew that you were in for a treat. 

You arrived at the place and saw that many people were waiting to enter, so you patiently waited with them. Finally you went in and after a few hours the play was finished and just as you have thought; Benedict did it again. He nailed it. The whole crowd was on their feet; applauding. It was very well deserved. 

Everyone went out as just like you have seen on the internet, Benedict’s fans; the Cumbercollective gathered around the exit to wait for the actor to sign their programs and posters they had brought from home. 

Waiting by another exit, you heard a ‘psst’. You looked around and saw Benedict, signalling you to enter through the door he was currently in. You walked quickly towards it and into the Barbican once again.

“You should go out there, they are waiting for you.” You told him as you walked behind him to the room where he prepared himself for the role, said room was shared with more people. 

“I’m gonna get my sharpie, I was on my way there but I forgot it.” He replied making you laugh. 

You walked into the room and saw all the costumes and makeup they had to wear. You had always loved theatre and the ability of actors to do so much live. 

Ben was looking for his sharpie but you noticed how he was looking everywhere, moving clothes and other things but he couldn’t find it. 

“Shit. I think I left it in the other room. I’ll be right back.” He told you and closed the door after leaving the room. 

Walking around and picking up the things that Ben had thrown to the floor, you then managed to find a black sharpie next to one of the mirrors. A squeak was heard and you knew that the door had been opened. 

“Found the sharpie, you dumbass.” You said when turning around but who was standing there wasn’t Benedict. “—Michael?” Your eyes went wide open and a big smile formed on your lips. 

“Hey.” Michael replied with a grin as big as yours and he walked up to you bringing you into his arms, you wrapped yours around his neck and breathe in his scent; leather and cigarette smoke. You hated that he smoked but god! He looked so sexy while smoking. “I miss you so much, sweetheart.” He whispered, holding you close. 

“I missed you, too, Sharky.” The nickname you gave him, got a laugh from him in response. 

“Aww, you two are so adorable.” You looked at the door and saw Benedict holding a sharpie and mocking you two. 

“Shut up, Ben.” You said. 

“Oh, is this how you thank your best friend?” Ben did an offended face and you laughed.

“Go sign your autographs.” Benedict winked and left you and Michael alone once again. 

Michael and you pulled away from the hug just after Benedict had left the two you. 

“I didn’t know you were coming.” You told Michael, your arms over his shoulders and his around your waist. 

“Me neither.” Michael chuckled. “I arrived just before the play began.” 

“Really?” 

“Yeah.”

“Well, in that case…” You slowly went in your tiptoes and kissed his lips softly. “Welcome back.” 

You smiled at him and Michael looked into your eyes, smiling too.

**Author's Note:**

> I felt a bit weird writing about Ben's baby for some reason :l anyway, I hope you enjoyed it and as always, feedback is very much appreciated.


End file.
